False Utopia: Infiltration
New arrival Miharu was standing out in the yard, pillars of fire surrounding her on each side. Moving her hands in an intricate motion, the pillars appeared to be cut and they splits into different fragments of flame. Waving her hands, these shot into the air, and they shot like bullets, slamming into a target and setting it on fire. At first it seemed she was putting on a show, but she was training. A chuckle came from behind her. She looked around. "Oh, Tō-san." She said, surprised to see her father behind her. "Hey Mihara." He was looking at the target she had set on fire. "I see you're getting good at flame manipulation." He was surprised. He had never been as good as she was when he first started learning to use his power. "Yeah, and look at this." She twirled a finger around in the air, and a spiral of water surrounded it. She flicked her finger in the direction of the target, putting the water out. "I can even use water." Ahatake was surprised even more. "You can control water? How'd you get that ability?" "You can't do it?" She asked. "No." "Can Kā-chan?" "I have no idea. I'm going to check on that." He slipped into the house and walked into the kitchen, where Megami was. "Hey, Megami, did you know our daughter can manipulate water?" "Hm?" That surprised Megami, even as she looked up from her cooking in order to look in her direction. A rather helpless expression came over her face, and she scratched one of her cheeks with her finger. "Well... I do have a water-type Zanpakutō.... maybe that could be part of the reason?" She offered, smiling sheepishly. It was only a guess - she wasn't sure on how to respond to such. But it was the best response she had - after all, it was the way babies worked, gathering traits from both parents.... in this case, it influenced Zanpakutō as well... "Well, in the word's of my "mother", won't that be one for the Department of research and development." "How far is her skill?" Megami questioned curiously. Ahatake looked out the window. "Well, right now she's creating bullets of water from the moisture in the air, so I'd say pretty far." Immediately, Megami allowed herself to walk towards the window and look out of it. Yes, there it was - her control of her spiritual energy was being shown off as naturally as a dolphin in water! Her eyes widened slightly. "Didn't expect her to excel so quickly...." She commented softly. "She really has a natural talent for it!" A smile of pride crossed her face. "You've been training her?" Ahatake asked. "Mhm." Megami nodded. "But, I was only teaching her energy control... not the exact elementalist abilities... I guess she picked that up on her own..." She smiled, blushing a little. "I'm so proud of our little girl! Aren't you?" Ahatake chuckled. "Yeah. She's defintely got talent, though her abilities seem to lie more with special attacks, like Kidō or elementals. Her swordsmanship isn't yet as good as it could be." Megami pouted. "I thought you'd be handling that!" She complained, though in a rather playful manner. She even turned towards him to deliver a teasing punch to his arm. Ahatake grinned. "I should. But with that Zanpakutō of hers, you never know what she'll spring on you next. I'm not a fan of surprises." "Hm?" That caught Megami by surprise. "I thought it was just a simple melee-type. Why would there be a..." "Oh? She never told you?" Ahatake's smile widened. "Her Zanpakutō is fueled by her imagination. She can make it assume any form and any power she pleases." "That's a bit...." Megami was tempted to go for the word "overkill", but she thought nothing of it. "....odd, for a Zanpakutō ability, don't you think?" "Yeah." Ahatake said. "But I think it suits her. Sometimes she can be just as unpredictable as her blade." "Indeed..." Outside, Miharu had reduced the target to rubble with her water bullets and was now taking a break. She heard a rustling noise up in a tree. She looked up in time to see a young boy with spiky red hair fall right out of it. Immediately she conjured up a gel-like net to catch him before he hit the ground. She ran over to him. "Are you alright?" The boy was rubbing his head, his glasses askew. He straightened them and looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the net. "Thanks for that, I probably would have broken my neck if you hadn't helped out." Miharu extended her hand and helped him out of the net. He straightened his glasses. "Thanks. My name is Daiyaku. Daiyaku Itonami." Miharu smiled. He seemed nice. "I'm Mihara Kurosaki. C'mon, I'll take you inside so we can get that dirt off your face." "Alright." Daiyaku replied, and Miharu led him by the hand inside. "Kā-chan, Tō-san, I brought someone!" "Hm?" A surprised Megami perked her ears up at the sound of the voice. She immediately made her way out of the kitchen, but only got as far as just past the doorway when she saw the two coming their way. In order to save them both the trouble of walking, she used a Shunpo to re-appear in front of them. "Ah, Mi-chan..." She said gently, her eyes drifted over towards the stranger. "Who's this...?" Her voice was a bit hesitant, but only slightly. After all, her daughter bringing a stranger into the house so suddenly? It was going to cause her "Mother" defenses to flare a bit. Daiyaku bowed slightly to Megami. "My name is Daiyaku Itonami. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki." He wore a pleasant smile on his face, and his voice was laced in sweetness. "Oh, my!" Megami couldn't help but blush at the politeness, a hand placed to her mouth. "Such a polite man! Forgive me for intruding, but how did you get here, of all places?" Maybe he was a student of the city school? He looked like it, what not with the glasses and such... the only thing he was lacking was textbooks...